A Mixture of Emotions
by BeelzemonNightmareSoldier
Summary: Riley is now 15 years old. Life was going good (except last year when the emotions accidentally pressed the puberty button, but oh well). Yet one night, something horrible happens to one of her closest family members. How will Riley cope with this, and how will her emotions?
1. Chapter 1

Riley sat down at her desk, supposed to be working on HW, but instead doodling ideas about her upcoming 16th birthday party (even though it wasn't for a couple of months).

"Ohhh! And then we can have confetti and sparkles rain down as she enters this big fancy room! Oh it should have a chandelier... A chandelier made out of hockey sticks! Oh and-" (joy said as she gathered a plentiful of lightbulbs)

"Would you shut up already! Your going to cause a headache with all of this" (anger yelled, smoking on top of his head)

"Ah! That can't happen! If that happens" (Fear went rambling on about all of the possibilities that could occur).

As the three kept doing... Well whatever they were doing... Sadness continued to read the new manuals that came with the updated counsel. (There was certainly a lot more to read now ). Disgust filed her nails and rolled her eyes as she glared at the other emotions. Meanwhile, Riley's ears caught the phone ringing downstairs.

"Her fathers probably calling because he's going to be late again" Sadness said as she sniffled.

Joy went over to comfort her (best) friend. "Now you don't know that! For all we know it could be grandma! Oh! Or aunt Ann is coming to visit tomorrow"!

"Or maybe Jingles the clown is coming for a visit". All of the emotions shuddered.

Just then Riley's mother voice could be heard echoing throughout the house. "WHAT!?"

The sudden noise made Riley jump, also breaking her pencil in the process. Fear instantly took main place at the monitor as the rest of the emotions gathered around.

"What's going on" asked sadness in a monotone voice.

Joy looked around the others, curiosity running through all of them. "I don't know, let's go check it out"! Joy tried to be positive, yet something was felt...off...

Riley opened her door, and creeped down the stairs. She looked down at the small dining room table to see her mother crying, with her head in her hands. Sadness and fear started to take the main controls of this moment. "M-Mom? What's wrong?" Said Riley. Her mother looked up at Riley with tear soaked eyes, she quickly looked down and wiped away her tears. Her mom looked deep into Riley's eyes, causing her nerves to rise.

"Something really bad must have happened to make her cry like this" said fear, pressing various buttons.

"This doesn't look good at all" Sadness said with her voice quivering.

Riley's mom motioned her to sit down, "Honey, this isn't going to (her voice cracked) to be easy to tell you". He broke down crying again. Joy ran to the controller, and a memory of Riley's mom comforting her after her team lost the championships last year. Riley then went to her mother and embraced her like she once did a year ago.

"Mom, you can tell me. What happened?" Her mother immediately hugged Riley crying into her shoulder.

"This is not good at all" sadness said as she slowly slid onto the floor.

"Did someone do this to her? Where are they? I'll make sure they regret it!" Anger shouted as he started to flare. Joy reassured them by saying "I'm sure everything will be fine guys and anger, no. Riley doesn't need that on her record".

Her mother finally began to recover. "Your f-father-"..

Riley's heart skipped a beat. Fear took the liberty of creating every possibility of how that sentence could end. All from 'has turned into a clown' to... Well you know... The counsel started to turn purple, and no one stopped him. Joy said "Maybe he won the lottery!" Joy said with false hope.

"Yeah, I don't think that's it Joy" anger said, looking worriedly at the monitor.

"Riley Your father is.."


	2. Chapter 2

"Riley your father is in the hospital. He was in a terrible car accident and-" her mother started to break down crying again.

All of the emotions stared at the monitor, not believing their ears. Sadness stood up and started tearing up. Joy had her hands covering her mouth and looked at the screen with disbelief. Anger and disgust stared sided eyed, and Fear was on the floor having a panic attack. As if by instinct Sadness took control of the panel, tears rolling down her face. The tears fell on the keyboard making it spark a little.

The rest of the emotions jumped back in surprise (except for Fear, he sorta rolled away on the floor). Instantly the whole room and panel was turned blue and Joy looked around shocked. The next thing they saw was poor Riley bursting into tears. All of the emotions looked at the screen and saw Riley, their Riley, breaking down into agony. Sure they could change how she felt, but sadness seemed to be the correct emotion at this time... Yet they all starred, broken hearted.

"C-Can we go see him?" Riley chocked out as she looked at her mother. Riley's mom shook her head, "No dear, he was taken right into surgery.. And besides... They said it probably won't be best if you saw him in that state." Riley's mother choked again, bursting into tears with Riley. "W-we'll go see him tomorrow honey" her mother said, stroking Riley's hair.

Joy stumbled as she walked away from the monitor. How could this be happening? Poor innocent, happy, Riley doesn't deserve this. No one deserves this, especially not Riley. Joy collapsed on the ground, still with a shocked look on her face.

"This can't be happening" Joy mumbled to herself.

The other emotions seemed to have noticed Joys major distress. Yes, they all cared about Riley, but to Joy.. It's different.

Disgust sat next to Joy, and noticed tears rolling down Joys face. Which was not normal at all. Disgust hugged Joy, who gratefully accepted.

"Joy common, this isn't like you. Your not supposed to be crying, your the one who stops those tears, and puts on a smile". Disgust wiped away Joys tears, causing Joy to smile a little. "There you go, that's the Joy we all know". Joy chuckled a little bit. "Thank you disgust" she said as Disgust helped her up. "Anytime. Ugh, now my hands all wet" Disgust said at she walked away wanting to dry off her hands.

Joy walked over to the monitor, seeing Riley's mom tuck her into bed like when she was smaller. With a kiss goodnight, Riley's mom left the room. Riley's eyes closed, and the lights went dim. The emotions looked down and walked away from the monitor, including Joy who decided she needed to find away to not only help Riley feel happier... But also herself..

That night, Disgust took on dream duty, and it had such horrible thoughts and nightmares, Riley woke up three times. Two of them in tears. Disgust herself broke down once... All she knew she was lucky Sadness or Fear didn't take dream patrol that night.


	3. Chapter 3

After the nightmares Riley had last night, Disgust walked away from the monitor obviously distraught. All of the emotions saw this, deeply worried. But they realized Riley was awake now, and their job needed to start.

"Wait! We get to see dad today!" Joy said excitedly! Joy pressed a couple of buttons making Riley get up excitedly. Riley quickly got ready, brushed her teeth, combed her now longer hair, and put on a little bit of make up (thanks to disgust).

Riley hopped down the stairs as she tried to put on her shoes. Then she stopped at the last step to look at her mother. She was sitting down at the table sipping her drink, with her head down and her housecoat on. It looked like she didn't get a once of sleep.

"Mom?" Riley said. Her mother looked up at Riley and she got up, about to make toast for the both of them.

"Good morning honey" she smiled sadly.

"I thought that we were going to see dad today?" Riley asked.

Joy looked over to see Sadness stepping closer to the monitor. Joy got a little defensive, and moved closer to sadness, almost blocking her way.

Riley's mother stopped doing what she was doing and sighed. "Are you sure you want to dear..? I mean your father isn't-" "No mom, I want to see dad!" Riley said a bit angrily.

Joy looked over at anger who pulled one of the levers, "Anger!?"

Anger rolled his eyes "Well gee I'm sorry" he said in a sarcastic tone. Joy puffed and continued to work on trying to make Riley happy.

Riley's mom looked worriedly at her daughter. "Fine alright, I'll go get my shoes on". Riley smiled as she watched her mother walk up the stairs. Yet, Joy made it that Riley didn't see her mothers sad and slumped posture and walking (well not on purpose though).

Riley finished making the toast for her mother and herself. She hopped outside, and waited for her mother. That's when Riley stopped and realized... They didn't have a car...

"Sadness, now isn't the time" Joy said frantically. Sadness looked up at Joy, "Oh okay, I'm sorry". Fear shoved Joy out of the way.

"Oh know, are we going to walk? We can't walk, there could be muggers, beggars, rabid dogs or clowns!"

"I highly doubt that clowns would be on the street walking around *mumbling* at least I hope not. But besides the rest, what's so scary about beggars"? Asked Joy

"Ugh do you see what clothes they wear" said Disgust.

Meanwhile, Riley's mom walked out of the house, and locked the door. "Common Riley, we have to take the bus to the hospital". Riley looked down, and a core memory took place. This one was a happy and sad one, from the time Riley once tried to run away from home. Yet when she came home, her mother and father hugged her and...Riley started to have tears in her eyes.

Joy looked over at Sadness o see she was the one who put in the core memory. Joy sighed, deciding not to question it. Besides, this might be the best memory for Riley right now.


End file.
